Quality control of food products, even in large commercial kitchens, is done today by manual inspection of a professional (e.g., the chef). However, human inspection, even for the most experienced professionals, is subjective and may be inconsistent. Furthermore, when checking that the served dish (e.g., pizza) includes all the ordered ingredient, the human eye may be too slow and inaccurate, and may not suffice in order to timely and accurately determine that the order was properly prepared.
Furthermore, some aspects that are important to monitor and control throughout the preparation of a food product, such as, for example, the temperature, cannot be properly evaluated in real time by human inspection.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick and accurate automated apparatus and method for monitoring preparation of a food product.